


True Love Waits

by TheStarsMissMe



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Heterosexuality, Love, NSFW, Night, Passionate, Sex, ShipGrumps, YouTube, YouTubers - Freeform, egoflap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 06:56:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11248644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStarsMissMe/pseuds/TheStarsMissMe
Summary: Arin coming home from tour and sees Suzy for the first time in weeks and he's so excited to see her he can't keep his hands off her uvu. He does everything he can to make up for lost time (including eating her out bc he missed that puss) - Anon





	True Love Waits

**Author's Note:**

> EXTREME WARNING OF NSFW SO DO NOT CRY TO ME AND TELL ME I DIDN'T WARN YOU!!!!!  
> Thank you to the lovely anon who gave me this idea! <3

“Honey, I’m home~” Arin bellowed, swinging his front door open after waving farewell to his friend, Dan, who was generous enough to give him a ride back home at an ungodly late hour. Dan gave Arin a friendly middle finger gesture before screaming “I love you, buddy!” and disappearing in the black night.

“Arin!” Suzy exclaimed. She was bundled on the couch, blankets covering every aspect of her body. Arin couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight of his significant other; she was just too damn cute. “I’d come and hug you but this couch is so comfortable and I don’t think I can escape the blanket binds…”

Arin snorted, tossing his bag aside, his free hand pushing back his messy bangs as he slowly walked to his pixie wife. “Why are you still awake, love?” He asked, wedging himself between Suzy’s feet and the armrest.

“Well, I missed you so much. I wanted to see you come home, dummy.” Suzy playfully stuck her tongue out and then buried her nose in the wool blanket that was draped lazily over her face. “And I got really cold waiting for you…”

“You could of waited in bed for me. I would of still seen you.”

“But,” Suzy pouted, “I was afraid I’d fall asleep…”

“Oh, get out of those blankets so I can hug and kiss you, ya fruitcake.” The comedian teased. “And let’s start heading to bed. It’s already super late and we have some sessions we have to record for tomorrow.”

Suzy cooed as she stood up from the couch and let the blankets gingerly cascade from her body. Arin locked eyes with Suzy, then let them trail down her figure, drinking in every curve and edge. She wore a well-loved and stretched out grey t-shirt that fell off one shoulder and a simple black thong. Even in such a simplistic outfit, she radiated beauty, causing Arin’s heart to skip. It was like falling in love all over again.

“Well, no wonder you were cold,” Arin murmured. He rose from the couch, eyes never leaving his wife’s figure. His hands snaked around her hips, his face flushed a pastel pink. His eyelids grew heavy with a mixture of sleepiness and lust. “I’ve been away from you for so long that I forgot what you looked like~”

“No you didn’t,” Suzy retorted as she brushed away some stray hair. “You’re just being sil-”

Her back made contact with the cold white walls. She gasped sharply, her blush deepening into a crimson red. Arin had strong grasps on her wrists and pinned them above her head. He buried his scratchy face into the crook of her neck and slowly drew a breath inward. He growled possessively as his senses were inebriated by her feminine scent. “You have no idea how much I have missed you…~”

“A-Arin…~” Suzy panted lightly. Her neck sent all sorts of sensations and desires throughout her body. She felt his hands leave her wrists and caress her soft breasts through the grey material, poking playfully at her erect nipples. “W-We can go…u-upstairs and-”

“I can’t wait that long,” Arin groaned stubbornly as he pulled away. There was a full moon tonight; the pure white light bathed his love. It showered her black hair with silver hues, her porcelain skin now milkier than ever. What Arin saw before only heightened her beauty. His body pleaded with him. He wanted her so badly. “Please, Suzy~”

The Gothic queen bit her index knuckle. She did miss her husband desperately… Arin toured for so long with his friends and were under crunched time that calls and texts to each other were almost non-existent. She was lonely throughout that time and from his body language, so was Arin.

“Okay, Arin~” She uttered softly. A spark went through the artist’s eyes, mischievous yet affectionate. He leisurely knelt down until the plain black thong was in front of his face. He hooked his middle finger on the spandex material and timidly moved it to the side. His lips left butterfly kisses on her inner thigh, his groin reacting to Suzy’s soft inhales and whimpers. God, she was so sexy. He wanted to make sure she felt that way.

His hot tongue unhurriedly ran across Suzy’s quivering sex, tasting what he was missing. He held back as much as possible; so badly, he wanted to pick his wife up and embrace her in the most passionate sex his body could muster but he didn’t want the moment to end. He wanted to take his time for her. He wanted to make her feel beautiful.

Suzy let out a breathy moan as one leg convulsed over Arin’s shoulder, the other propping her weight. Her fingers dug in his cinnamon mane, clutching onto his head for dear life. “Oh…~ Arin~” She moaned, tilting her head back against the wall.

Arin let his tongue do all of the work, granting the moist muscle to explore as much as possible. His left hand massaged his lover’s thigh and ass, his right hand creeping down to his own engorged crotch. He couldn’t help it. The moans from his lover triggered his own sex.

Their cries and muffled moans were a symphony of the night. Arin’s tongue prodded every crevice that was his beautiful wife, his ears ringing with her bell-like voice. His actions became more ravenous; his body acted as if he hasn’t eaten or drank anything in days. He felt Suzy’s form writhe in pleasure. She rode her pussy on his mouth, letting out a breathy moan with each thrust.

“A-Arin…~ I’m gonna c-come~” She heaved air in her lungs. Her pulse beat like a violent drum in her ears, her blush almost illuminating in the dark room. Arin didn’t stop to answer, but instead let a growl be his response. He sucked harder on her clit, letting his tongue dance. His clenching hands only grew tighter as Suzy cried out. He inwardly hoped his neighbors could hear their love making.

Harder and harder, faster and faster, it was all going so fast and Suzy couldn’t hold her composure any longer.

Suzy squealed in ecstasy, riding out her orgasm on her husband’s tongue. Her body jolted as each wave of enjoyment crashed against her frame. Arin held onto her tightly, not letting her go until he felt that she was fully spent.

 

Their once sporadic movements slowly came to gentle rocking. The animator suckled one last time, getting every bit of his significant other’s juices before stopping completely. He rose, meeting his intoxicated wife. She smiled, her hand nervously playing with her disheveled hair. “I guess…you did miss me that much, huh…”

He chuckled, kissing her on the cheek. “Shut up baby, I know it~”


End file.
